Tak Hanya Sampai Menutup Mata
by Fany Miyoko
Summary: Ketika Tuhan mencabut nyawa kekasihnya. Memisahkan raga mereka. Memisahkan cinta mereka. Gadis itu ditinggal pergi oleh kekasihnya. Ia tak bisa melupakan kekasihnya. Tak ada yang lain yang dapat menggantikan sosok kekasihnya. Cinta. Ia tak mudah merasakan cinta./ For Ulang Tahun Naruto :D/ RnR / SasuFemNaru


Hai Minna-san

Bagaimana kabar kalian

Semoga baik ya ^^

Di fic pertama, Fany-chan sangat senang :D

Mau tahu karena apa?

Fany-chan senang kalau fic pertama fany-chan

Ada yang review dan memberi komentar yang bagus

Walau sedikit , bagi fany-chan itu sudah berharga banget buat Fany :D

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang telah review di fic sebelumnya :D

Oke , mudahan di fic kedua Fany-chan. Banyak yang suka dan memberi komentar yang bagus ^^

Fc ini aku buat untuk ultahnya Naruto :D

Walaupun baru lewat satu hari….

Hehehe :D

Semoga tidak mengecewakan :D

"_**Saya mohon bimbingannya dan bantuannya Minna-san, Readers-san dan Senpai-san"**_

Hahaha, jadi banyak basa-basi nih, XD

Langsung saja….

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing: SasuFemNaru**

**Genre : Angst/Romance**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepatan , typo(s), Masih NEWBIE, perlu bimbingan and etc**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

"**Tak Hanya** **Sampai Menutup Mata"**

**By **

**Fany Miyoko**

Suara denting piano mengalun indah dan menggema di sebuah ruangan bernuansa elegan. Melodi indah itu mengiringi suara lembut seorang pria berjas putih yang tengah duduk di kursi piano sembari memainkan jari-jarinya dengan lincah. Sesekali cahaya kamera menjepret dirinya.

Ya.. Dia memang seorang bintang... Terkadang apabila dia berimprovisasi atau mengeluarkan suara falsetnya, penonton bertepuk tangan riuh. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan lurus yang tengah duduk di kursi penonton paling depan. Ia menatap lelaki di atas panggung dengan penuh harapan, mata birunya yang indah terlihat berbinar, mungkin gadis berambut pirang itu adalah seseorang yang spesial bagi sang bintang.

Lelaki berjas putih itu mulai mengakhiri menekan tuts-tuts piano. Tepuk tangan penonton semakin riuh, tatapan kagum mulai terpancar dari kedua bola mata setiap orang yang melihatnya. Sungguh lelaki idaman, begitu pikirnya. Lelaki berjas putih mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni panggung. Sekumpulan orang yang hampir seluruhnya mengalungkan kamera di lehernya ikut menyambut kedatangan sang bintang. Lagi-lagi cahaya kamera menjepret dirinya. Cahaya yang menyilaukan mata indahnya. Perlahan-lahan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu kursi penonton, dia memusatkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis manis yang menantinya. Sebuah senyuman mulai menghiasi wajahnya, memperlihatkan bahwa dia memang pantas menjadi sang idola.

"Sasuke..." panggil gadis berambut pirang menyambut kedatangan sang pangeran hatinya. Sang pangeran tersenyum tipis. Kedua bola matanya semakin berbinar. Tangan lincahnya berubah menjadi tangan lembut yang segera meraih jemari tangan mungil seorang gadis di depannya.

"Naru, impian aku selama ini adalah menyanyikan lagu ciptaan aku sendiri bersama kamu. Tetapi aku belum pernah menemukan inspirasi itu. Dan akhirnya... sekarang aku menemukan inspirasi itu." jelas Sasuke sembari melebarkan senyumnya,yang mampu membuat semua perempuan yang di dunia ini terpesona .

"Inspirasi apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengerutkan keningnya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Kamu, Naruto.. kamu inspirasi aku.." jawab Sasuke pelan, tapi pasti.  
>Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam jemari tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersipu malu. Pipinya merah merona mengalahkan warna buah stroberi.<p>

"Nanti.. kalau lagu itu sudah jadi, kamu orang pertama yang mendengar lagu itu, Naru.." lanjut Sasuke sembari mengelus rambut Naruto. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang tulus, seperti tulusnya rasa cinta Naruto pada pangeran hatinya.

Janji memang harus ditepati, begitu juga dengan janji Sasuke pada Naruto. Janji Naruto bagai janji sang bintang yang selalu setia menghiasi gelapnya malam. Terangnya bintang dan hangatnya matahari menemani hari-hari Sasuke yang dihabiskan untuk menulis lagu, seperti janjinya pada Naruto.

Hampir tiga bulan Sasuke tak menampakkan diri di hadapan pengagumnya, dia memang memutuskan untuk cuti dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang selebritis. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan lagu yang dia janjikan untuk Naruto, sang pujaan hatinya. Setiap kali ia lengah, ia selalu berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

'Naruto, aku sayang kamu.. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan lagu ini buat kamu.. Dan kita akan bernyanyi bersama di tengah panggung megah.. Sampai maut memisahkan kita, aku akan tetap mencintai kamu,Naru..'

Sasuke…Seorang lelaki yang begitu tulus menyayangi kekasih hatinya, sungguh beruntung wanita yang dapat memiliki hati Sasuke. Hati yang tulus dan suci, untuk seseorang yang indah, bagai bintang penerang gelapnya malam.

"Hampir selesai, kurang beberapa bait lagi.." gumam Sasuke sembari menggerakan tubuhnya untuk melemaskan otot-otot yang mulai tegang.

Bait demi bait syair lagu ia rangkai. Nada-nada juga dia rangkai dengan indahnya. Tetapi dia tetap merasa kurang puas, berkali-kali ia meremas kertas yang ia coret-coret dan melemparnya. Puluhan remasan kertas berserakan di lantai kamar Sasuke. Angin sepoi yang berhembus melalui jendela kamarnya tak ia hiraukan, dia hanya ingin menikmati apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Untuk pujaan hatinya, untuk Naruto belahan jiwanya.

Nada demi nada mulai mengalun dengan indahnya. Suara merdu pun ikut menggetarkan setiap jiwa yang mendengarnya. Tak lupa Sasuke merekam lantunan lagu ciptaannya itu dengan perekam miliknya. Lalu dia menyimpan rekamannya itu.  
>Sasuke memang berencana memberikan rekaman lagu itu sebagai kado ulang tahun Naruto yang akan dirayakan seminggu lagi.<p>

Cinta..  
>Demi cinta akan kulakukan apa yang tak bisa kulakukan..<br>Demi cinta akan kulakukan apa yang tak pernah kulakukan..  
>Karna aku bisa karna cinta..<p>

* * *

><p>Malam mulai menggantikan siang yang mengiringi indahnya hari, bulan pun telah menggantikan matahari yang menyinari dunia ini. Angin berhembus melewati jendela dan mulai masuk melalui pori-pori seorang lelaki remaja yang tengah berpatut diri di depan cermin. Kemeja dongker kotak-kotak membungkus tubuhnya, dia merapikan rambutnya dengan gel, supaya keren, begitu kata anak muda zaman sekarang. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak orange berpita pink yang ia taruh di meja riasnya.<p>

"Semoga Naruto suka.." gumamnya dengan senyum yang merekah.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar kamarnya dengan pasti, dia yakin Naruto pasti suka dengan pemberiannya. Ia berharap dengan kadonya itu rasa cinta Naruto padanya takkan pernah pudar hingga habisnya waktu.  
>Sasuke tidak sabar memberikan kadonya pada Naruto, dia ingin segera melihat ekspresi Naruto saat menerima kadonya. Apa Naruto akan suka ? Apa Naruto akan mendengarnya terus? Hanya itu pertanyaan yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Dia hanya ingin sampai di rumah Naruto secepatnya.<p>

Hari itu memang hari yang paling istimewa bagi Naruto. Sweet seventeen. Kata orang apabila kita merayakan ulang tahun yang ke-17 dan kita telah memiliki pacar, berarti itulah cinta sejati kita. Cinta sejati yang tak akan punah hingga akhir zaman.

"Sasuke mana ya.." Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu sang pangeran hatinya.

"Sudahlah Nar, setelah ini Sasuke pasti datang, kita tiup lilin dulu ya. Kasian sudah banyak yang datang tuh." Sara , sepupu Naruto, mengingatkan Naruto.

"Baiklah.." ucap Naruto lemas sembari melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak jarang ia membalap mobil-mobil yang ada di depannya. Dia juga tak segan-segan untuk menerobos lampu merah, ia ingin bertemu Naruto secepatnya.

"Naruto... tunggu aku" gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saat Sasuke membalap mobil sedan di depannya, ada sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan melaju di depannya. Sasuke terkejut dan segera membanting stir mobilnya ke arah kiri. Tetapi karena dia membelok terlalu keras, mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke jatuh ke jurang yang berada di pinggir jalan.

Jauh. Dalam. Sejauh apapun Sasuke melangkah hingga sedalam lautan pun ia tenggelam, rasa cintanya pada Naruto akan tetap melebihi itu. Teriakan. Teriakan maut menggema dan perlahan-lahan memudar dan hilang.

"Pyaarr !" suara gelas pecah menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di pesta Narutoo.

"Nar, kamu kenapa ?" tanya Sara sembari menenangkan Naruto yang terlihat cemas.

"Mas, tolong beresin ya.." perintah Sara pada pelayan catering pesta ulang tahun Naruto.

"Tidak Sara, mana Sasuke?!" tanya Naruto sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sara.

"Sasuke? Emm, dia lagi perjalanan kesini mungkin, Nar.." ujar Sara bijak.

"Tidak Sar, pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke, perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak." jelas Naruto sembari menangis.

Perasaan seseorang terhadap apa yang terjadi pada orang yang sangat dicintai memang terkadang benar. Tetapi Naruto tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke, ia hanya ingin Sasuke datang saat ini. Sasuke menyanyikan lagu happy birthday untuknya sembari memainkan pianonya. Gelisah. Cemas. Naruto merasakannya. Menangis..Hanya bisa menangis.

* * *

><p>Suara sirine mobil ambulan memecah keheningan malam. Mobil berwarna putih itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sakit bertuliskan UGD. Beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih menaikkan seorang lelaki yang tak berdaya ke tempat tidur dorong.<p>

Orang-orang itu berlarian mendorong orang yang terbaring tak berdaya ke suatu ruangan. Ruangan yang serba putih dan beraroma medis. Tak lama kemudian sesosok laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 20-an berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit, dia terlihat mencari sesuatu dengan wajah yang terlihat cemas. Hingga ia menemukan suatu pintu bertuliskan 'UGD' ia duduk di kursi tunggu. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah ponsel, tak lama ia mulai menekan rangkaian nomor yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Naruto… Sasuke kecelakaan, Nar.." suara isak tangisnya mulai terdengar. Suara di seberang sana juga mulai terdengar cemas. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Sekarang nee-chan lagi di rumah sakit menunggu Sasuke. Sudah Nar, Tidak usah begitu cemas. Berdoa saja, semoga Sasuke tidak kenapa-napa." Pria yang ternyata bernama Itachi itu menenangkan Naruto.

"Ya sudah kamu buruan kesini ya, Naruto. Hati-hati di jalan, tidak usah keburu-buru." sahut Itachi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menutup teleponnya.

Uchiha Itachi, dia adalah kakak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, penyanyi dan musisi terkenal. Dia bangga memiliki adik seperti Sasuke. Mereka memang hanya tinggal berdua, orang tua mereka sudah meninggal saat Sasuke masih sangat kecil. Walaupun Sasuke lebih muda dari kakaknya, tetapi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka Sasuke yang menanggung. Kuliah Itachi juga dibiayai oleh … Sesosok adik yang begitu mulia. Di umur yang masih 17 tahun dia sudah menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Berharap. Itachi hanya bisa berharap agar Sasuke sembuh. Dia yakin itu.

"Kami-sama, berilah kekuatan pada adikku agar dia tetap bersama kami."

Sebuah mobil Jazz berwarna biru tua berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Seorang gadis bergaun putih keluar dari mobil itu bersama sepupunya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Dia segera memasuki gedung putih itu dengan diikuti sepupunya, bau khas rumah sakit mulai tercium di hidungnya. Tetapi itu tak mengurungkan langkah kakinya untuk berhenti dan keluar dari tempat itu.  
>Langkah kakinya semakin cepat saat matanya melihat sesosok laki-laki yang berumur lebih tua 3 tahun darinya menanti dengan penuh harap.<p>

"Itachi nee !" teriak Naruto sembari berjalan cepat Sara mengikuti di belakangnya. Itachi yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh, Ia tersenyum pada kedua gadis yang menghampirinya. Tetapi senyumnya terlihat dipaksakan, raut muka cemas tetap menghiasi wajah cantik Naruto.

"Sasuke mana, Kak? Bagaimana keadaannya? Sasuke tidak kenapa-napa kan, Kak?" tanya Naruto tak sabar. Yang ditanya pun hanya menunduk, Naruto semakin penasaran bagaimana keadaan kekasih hatinya. Naruto berusaha menenangkan Itachi, juga dirinya sendiri.

"Kak, Naruto yakin Sasuke tidak kenapa-napa. Setelah ini Sasuke pasti keluar, terus ngucapin happy birthday sama Naruto. kemudian kita balik ke rumah Naru, merayakan ulang tahun Naru sama-sama. Sasuke juga sudah janji mau beri hadiah spesial buat Naru." ucap Naruto mantap walau tak yakin.

"Iya." Itachi hanya menjawab singkat. Sara menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto pelan. Ia menuntun Naruto untuk duduk di kursi tunggu sebelah Itachi. Tetapi Naruto tidak mau, dia memilih mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD.

Tak lama pintu ruang tersebut terbuka. Aroma medis semakin menyengat, seorang berpakaian serba putih keluar dengan senyum kecut. Naruto, Itachi, dan Sara segera beranjak dan menghampiri orang yang biasa dipanggil 'dokter' itu.

"Dok, gimana keadaan adik saya? Dia tidak kenapa-napa kan, dok?" tanya Itachi penuh harap. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk sembari tersenyum lebar, dia berharap jawaban dokter akan membuat hatinya yang daritadi deg-degan menjadi lebih lega. Dokter tetap memasang senyum ramahnya, menunggu seluruh kerabat Sasuke tenang.

"Bagaiamana, dok? Saya mau bertemu Sasuke.." tanya Naruto pelan tapi setengah memaksa.

"Emm, begini, saat kecelakaan tadi kepala Sasuke terbentur keras hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengalami gegar otak, dan maaf saya tidak bisa menolong nyawa Sasuke." jawab dokter hati-hati.

Ketiga orang tersebut itu membelalakan mata indahnya. Tubuh Itachi terasa lemas tak berdaya, ia tak mampu menopang raganya lagi untuk bertahan. Kedua lututnya terduduk di lantai rumah sakit, perlahan-lahan air mata mulai menetes membasahi pipinya. Adik yang disayangnya, adik yang dibanggakannya, adik satu-satunya, dia telah terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Itachi hanya bisa berkata dalam hatinya.

"Selamat tinggal adikku sayang. Semoga engkau diberikan tempat terindah disisinya.."

Naruto hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tak percaya bahwa kekasih hatinya akan pergi secepat itu, Naruto menangis sesenggukan. Ia tak dapat menahan lagi air matanya untuk tetap tinggal di mata indahnya, Sara hanya dapat ikut menangis dan memeluk kedua orang yang sangat dikasihi oleh Sasuke.

Maut. Raga sepasang kekasih itu telah dipisahkan oleh maut. Apakah cinta mereka juga telah terpisah?

Gadis berkerudung hitam berlutut di sebuah gundukan tanah merah yang masih basah, ia menaburkan bunga-bunga di gundukan tanah itu. Sekali-kali ia mengusap batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama kekasihnya Sasuke. Seorang lelaki yang setia, seorang lelaki yang pengertian, seorang lelaki pujaan para wanita. Naruto hanya dapat menangisi kepergian orang yang dicintainya, ia termenung membuka memori kenangannya bersama Sasuke.

Tak ada lagi raga yang dapat memeluknya saat ia rapuh. Tak ada lagi tangan lembut yang menghapus air matanya saat ia menangis. Tak ada lagi sosok itu. Tak akan ada lagi.

"Naru.." suara lembut Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto hanya dapat terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, mata indahnya terlihat sayu, tak bergairah. Semangat hidup. Apakah Naruto masih memiliki semangat untuk meneruskan hidupnya? Menggapai mimpinya? Suram. Naruto tak yakin bisa menjalani hari -harinya tanpa sosok Sasuke. Sara yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa terdiam, is tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ini.. Dari Sasuke untuk kamu.." ucap Itachi singkat,ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak berpita pink pada Naruto akan tetapi Naruto tak beranjak. Sara menerima kotak berpita pink itu, lalu ia membujuk Naruto untuk menerimanya.

"Naru, walaupun Sasuke sudah pergi, tapi dia tetap di hati kamu kan? Terimalah ini, Naru.. Pemberian terakhir dari Sasuke.." Sara menyerahkan kotak berpita pink pada Naruto.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang masih menatap kosong ke arah nisan. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya. ia ragu untuk menerima pemberian dari seseorang yang disayanginya. Ia takut rasa sayangnya pada Sasuke makin besar dan ia semakin sulit untuk menerima kepergian pujaan hatinya. Tanpa sadar ia menggerakan tangannya untuk menerima kotak berwarna orange itu, keraguan semakin terlihat di wajahnya. Tetapi dia tetap memantapkan hatinya demi Sasuke. Kekasih hatinya.

Naruto mulai membuka kotak berpita pink itu, pelan tapi pasti. Naruto bingung setelah melihat isi kotak tersebut, ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Alat rekam?" ujar Naruto sembari mengeluarkan isi kotak tersebut. Sara dan Itachi mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Mungkin di dalamnya ada sesuatu, Naru." tebak Sara yakin.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai menekan tombol power, suara tuts-tuts piano mulai terdengar.

"Embun di pagi buta… Menebarkan bau asa… Detik demi detik ku hitung… Inikah saat ku pergi…

Oh tuhan ku cinta dia… Berikanlah aku hidup… Takkan ku sakiti dia… Hukum aku bila terjadi…

Aku tak mudah mencintai… Aku tak mudah mengaku ku cinta… Aku tak mudah mengatakan… Aku jatuh cinta…

Senandungku hanya untuk cinta… Tirakatku hanya untuk engkau… Tiada dusta sumpah ku cinta… Sampai ku menutup mata…"

Suara indah seorang laki-laki mengalun indah membentuk sebuah lagu. Naruto, Sara , dan Itachi terdiam menikmati lagu itu dan meresapinya. Lagu itu berhenti tanda telah selesai. Tetapi masih terdengar suara dari rekaman tersebut.

"Hai Dobeku sayang... otanjoubi omedetou

... Semoga impian-impian kamu dapat terwujud. Dan semoga cinta kita semakin abadi tanpa ada satupun yang sanggup untuk memisahkannya. Gimana? Keren tidak lagu aku? Aku udah tepatin janji aku ke kamu kan? Lagu ini memang khusus aku ciptain buat kamu, Naru. Aku ingin menyanyikan lagu ini berdua sama kamu, tapi aku tidak ingin cinta kita kayak lagu ini. Sampai menutup mata. Hanya sampai menutup mata. Aku tidak ingin cinta kita dipisahkan oleh maut, aku yakin maut tidak bakal sanggup memisahkan kebersamaan kita. Kematian, ia hanya sanggup memisahkan raga kita, tapi cinta kita tak akan pernah terpisah. Aku janji bakal menunggu kamu di surga jika aku mati nanti. Aku janji, Naru. AISHITERU.. FOREVER..."

Memang Naruto telah berusaha membendung air matanya sejak mendengar suara Sasuke tadi. Hatinya mulai tak karuan. Ia mulai menangis. Air mata yang telah dibendungnya mengalir indah membasahi pipinya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke, rasanya ia ingin menyusul Sasuke. Ia yakin Sasuke pasti telah menunggunya di surga, ia menangis dan terus menangis.

"Aku harus menyusul Sasuke.." gumam Naruto di tengah tangisannya.

"Naruto!kamu tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu! Hidup kamu masih panjang, masa depan kamu juga terbuka lebar. Gimana dengan cita-cita kamu jadi penyanyi, Nar? Jadi musisi terkenal? Hah?! Kamu mau mengorbanin smuanya?" teriak Sara tak sabar.

"Tapi aku sayang Sasuke, Sar ! Kamu tahu itu? Lagian apa gunanya impian aku kalau tidak ada Sasuke? Dia pasti sedang menunggu aku di surga. Aku tidak mau dia nunggu lama-lama, aku harus nyusul Sasuke !" Naruto balas teriak. Ia mulai berlari dan menjatuhkan kado dari Sasuke yang ia genggam. Sara segera mengambilnya, Itachi berusaha menahan Naruto, ia memanggil-manggil nama Naruto. Ia mengejar Naruto dan berhasil menghentikannya.

"Naruto ! Dengarin kakak.." ucap Itachi setelah Naruto mulai tenang, "Bukan cuma kamu yang kehilangan Sasuke. Kakak, Sara, teman-teman Sasuke, fans Sasuke, pasti mereka juga merasa sedih. Kamu tidak boleh sia-siain hidup kamu, Naru !"

"Tapi, kak, tapi.." Naruto berusaha menyangkal perkataan Itachi, Tapi ia tak sanggup mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, karna ia memang tak tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Kakak yakin Sasuke bakal marah kalau lihat kamu kayak gini. Kamu mesti jadi Naruto yang dulu. Naruto yang tegar, yang disayang Sasuke, bukan Naruto yang pengecut, lari dari masalah. Sasuke memang bilang bakal nunggu di surga, tapi kakak yakin dia tidak bakal bosan nunggu kamu. Sampai seratus tahun kemudian pun Sasuke pasti sanggup menunggu kamu. Sasuke cuma ingin kamu bahagia, bukan malah mengorbankan masa depan kamu untuk Sasuke, Sasuke selalu lihat kamu, Nar. Kakak yakin, dia tiap malam akan mandangin kamu dari atas bulan. Bulan yang bercahaya, dengan bintang di sisinya. Jangan pernah menyerah, Naru. Kakak tahu kamu pasti sanggup.."

Tangis Naruto semakin buyar memecah keheningan. Mungkin ia memang harus merelakan Sasuke, Ya! Dia harus merelakan cintanya. Dan ia yakin Sasuke adalah cinta sejatinya. Cinta sejati, cinta yang tak pernah habis oleh waktu.

"Kamu pasti kuat, Nar!" ujar Sara memberi semangat.

"Ya aku pasti kuat..." Naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Suara dentingan piano mengalun dengan indah. Jemari-jemari mungil bergerak lincah di atas tuts-tuts piano. Tepuk tangan penonton terdengar riuh. Cahaya kamera juga menjepret seseorang di tengah panggung. Seorang gadis bergaun putih yang duduk di kursi piano. Ya! Dialah Naruto. Dialah bintang itu. Bintang yang menemani bulan di malam indah, setelah kepergian Sasuke ia kembali mengejar cita-citanya menjadi seorang musisi sekaligus penyanyi.  
>Suara indahnya menggema memenuhi ruangan megah itu, mendendangkan lagu pemberian Sasuke dan ia mulai mengingat kekasih hatinya itu.<p>

"Embun di pagi buta menebarkan bau asa.. detik demi detik ku hitung.. inikah saat ku pergi.."

Ketika Tuhan mencabut nyawa kekasihnya. Memisahkan raga mereka. Memisahkan cinta mereka.

"Oh tuhan kucinta dia.. berikanlah aku hidup.. takkan kusakiti dia.. hukum aku bila terjadi.."

Ketika ia berharap mendapatkan raganya kembali. Ia berjanji takkan menyakiti kekasihnya. Dan ia rela melakukan apa saja bila ia mengingkari janjinya.

"Aku tak mudah untuk mencintai.. aku tak mudah mengaku ku cinta.. aku tak mudah mengatakan aku jatuh cinta.."

Gadis itu ditinggal pergi oleh kekasihnya. Ia tak bisa melupakan kekasihnya. Tak ada yang lain yang dapat menggantikan sosok kekasihnya. Cinta. Ia tak mudah merasakan cinta.

"Senandungku hanya untuk cinta.. tirakatku hanya untuk engkau.. tiada dusta sumpah ku cinta.. sampai ku menutup mata.."

Ketika ia menyenandungkan lagu kenangannya. Ia berkata akan mencintainya sampai ia menutup matanya. Sampai menutup mata. Tak hanya sampai menutup mata. Ia akan mencintai kekasihnya hingga akhir waktu. Walaupun kekasihnya telah tiada. Walaupun raga kekasihnya sudah tak berdaya. Surga. Kekasihnya selalu setia. Menunggunya di surga, hingga ia datang. Merajut cinta kembali. Cinta yang sempat terpisah oleh maut. Tapi ia yakin, cintanya akan abadi untuk selamanya. Sampai ia menutup matanya dan hingga ia membuka matanya kembali dan menikmati hidupnya yang kedua kali. Berdua, hanya berdua.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THE END<strong>

**Oke, Waktunya Review :D**

**Saya tunggu Minna-san ^^**


End file.
